Key to my Heart
by looking.for.my.sora
Summary: Kairi is new to at Destiny High. She meets friends, and enemy's. But what happens when Kairi meets Sora? Everything changes. Kind of OOC.
1. That new kid

Description: Kairi is new to at Destiny High. She meets friends, and enemy's. But what happens when Kairi meets Sora? Everything changes. Kind of OOC.

A/N: I really hope you enjoy this. Please review and tell me how you feel about it.

Chapter 1: That new girl.

I woke up early in the morning, ready for my first day at Destiny High. My name is Kairi. I'm 16 years old, and I just moved to Destiny island, after leaving my old home in Radiant Garden. I got up, and went to the bathroom to brush my hair. I heard the sound of somebody coming up the stairs. I opened the bathroom door, to see my twin sister Nomine running down the hallway.

"Nomine? What are you doing?" I saw her running with my new sweater in her hand. Yes, my BRAND NEW sweater. Now I could see why she was clearly trying to avoid me.

"Nothing. I have to go. See you at school Kairi!" She went to grab her car keys but I was faster than her.

"You can't wear that. I was going to. It's new." I said. Hopefully she would give in.

"Oh come on Kai. White is my favorite.. non-color. It suits me way better! You can have my new pink one. Pink looks great on you!" She smiled. Trying to distract me with offers of clothes.

"Okay okay. Fine. But your so not getting in back." I rushed up to her room to find the pink zip up hoodie on her bed. I threw on a white tank top to go under it, and white skinny jeans to match. She was right. I did look better in pink. Nomine and I got along perfectly. We were each others best friend.

I went down stairs and rushed out the door. I got inside my cherry red porche, and she got in her white one. She has serious white issues. When I got to school, I noticed that everyone was wearing school uniforms. Great. So now, not only am I the new girl, but I'm the new girl who stuck out like a sore thumb.

I made my way through the school, trying to find room 166. My home room. I was looking at a map, walking without watching and I bumped into someone. My books and map scattered through the hall. I rushed to pick them up. I looked up to see a small brunette girl doing the same.

"I'm so sorry about that! I'm new. I hope your okay." I said. Wow way to go Kairi.

"Oh it was my fault. Your new? My name is Olette. Whats yours?" She asked. Smiling at me. She seemed really nice, her green eyes had a look of true sincerity.

"Im Kairi. Im so lost, I cant find my home room. It's 166. Can you help me?" Maybe she could get me to class. Even though now we were both clearly late for class.

"Oh your in 166? That's my home room! I will show you the way." We walked through the school, passing many doors. We talked a lot. I told her about my old home, and about Nomine. She told me a lot about the school. Apparently I need to avoid a girl named Paine. She was the schools bully's along with her two sisters, Yuna and Rikku. When we got to our homeroom, the teacher stopped me before I could sit down.

"Why hello. You must be the new student. My name is Areith, welcome to the class." She seemed really nice. With a braid down her back and a big smile. I noticed a few people in the class gave me dirty looks. A few girls smiled, and one weird boy whistled at me. This school was going to be filled with adventure.

I sat down next to Olette. In front of me was the weird boy who has whistled at me. He turned around and winked at me. Like he was some kind of charmer. He had blond hair and camouflage pants. He seemed to be really laid-back. A different girl sat behind me. She had light brown hair that did a flippy thing at the end. She eyed me up and down. Weird. She looked at me like she has known and hated me for a long time. Well, I was bound to meet somebody who wouldn't like me.

"Hi. I'm Selphie. Now you listen to me, that boy in front of you, hes my boyfriend Hayner. You will stay away from him. Got it?" Wow. I didn't even like the kid. Jelous much?

"Don't worry. You can have him." I gave her an 'I really don't care what you think of me' look. It was crazy to think I would like a guy like him. Yuck.

Areith handed out a page of algebra to us. While I stumbled upon 2x+5/10(2)=(3x)(4+3) I noticed Olette talking to a boy. He had spikey blond hair. But it wasn't the usual spikey hair, it curved. He was nice looking, and had a really cute smile. I saw Olette kiss him. I glanced over to read his name off his paper, Roxas. Interesting name. I would have to get to know him. He seems like a great friend.

After math, I went to my home economics class. That girl Selphie was in it, as was Hayner and Roxas. I decided to talk to Roxas.

"Hello. My name is Kairi. Im new here, I think you were in my math class." I said. Hoping to start a conversation.

"Yes I am. Im Roxas. I moved here a few years ago with my girl friend Olette and my buddy Hayner from a place called Twilight Town. There really awesome." So he was dating Olette. They seemed like such a cute couple.

"Yeah I met Olette. Shes really nice, actually shes my first friend at this school." I giggled. Roxas smiled and help out his hand. I took it and he said,

"Well, id be happy to be your second." He was so nice. I knew I was going to have a great time at this school.

Then, something happened. Everything changed. The class room door opened, and he walked in.

A/N: I hope you like it ! Writing more ! :) Review?


	2. Meeting Sora

Chapter 2: Meeting Sora

A/N: Yaayy! Second chapter. So read, review. Pretty please? With ice cream? Do itt ! :)

He walked into the class room. I think time only stopped for me.... but it stopped. He was amazing. He came in with an amazing smile on his face. His blue eyes were sparkling so beautifully. He wore the school uniform, but it looked amazing on him. Anything would. His hair was perfectly spiked. I don't think I have ever seen a boy that perfect.

Then, class started. I dragged my eyes away from him. My second period teacher, who I learned was Yuffie, was talking about cooking. I tuned it out and turned to Roxas, who was sitting beside me.

"Hey Roxas, whos that boy?" I pointed out the amazing guy. He was paying close attention to Yuffie and jotting down a recipe.

"Him? That's my brother. Sora." He answered. Smiling. Sora... what a beautiful name. But, Roxas' brother? They must have been twins. Or something. Now that I noticed, they did look alike. The same eyes, and face. Same build.

"Is he your twin? I have a twin. Named Nomine." I said, grinning at him.

"Actually he is my twin. Funny. You have a twin? Whats she like?" I just realized, I hadn't seen Nomine all morning. She had French, then Science in the mornings.

"Shes great. Shes quiet, and very polite. You should meet her." I felt somethng strong from Roxas. Like I knew we would be good friends. He was so nice and sweet. Plus we had a lot in common. Its great.

"Maybe I will. Well, Sora is also very nice. He is into playing the guitar. Actually, hes into a lot of stuff. Sora is one of those guy who was dealt a bad in life. But he takes it well." So he was unlucky? What did Roxas mean by 'dealt a bad hand in life'? Weird.

"Kairi! Don't tell me your talking in my class. I know your new, so just so you know. Don't talk, and pay attention! Then we will get along great!" Yuffie said. Oh well. Maybe I could talk to Sora after class.

I sat through the rest of the period paying attention to Yuffies cookie recipe. How on earth is she allowed to wear stuff like that? She wore a tiny black vest-like shirt that onlyt went to about her belly button. She wore it with small beige shorts going halfway to her knees, and knee socks. Shouldn't teachers have a uniform too? Half the boys in the class were drooling over her.

When class was over, I tryed to catch Sora before he left the classroom, but he was in a hurry to get somewhere. So, I went to the cafeteria for lunch.

When I sat down to eat my Turkey sand-which, I noticed Nomine walking shyly towards me.

"Hey Nomine. How was your classes? Meet anyone?" She smiled at me. Then I took in her outfit. A baby blue tube top over my white zip up sweater. She matched it with super light jeans and white flats. She looked cute. Too cute. I saw many guys looking at her.

"Well french is horrible. Science is fun. I met this boy named Riku! Hes super cute! A lot of the girls here don't like me though. Especially this one girl Yuna. And her sisters don't like me either. Why don't the girls like me?" Riku? Everyone has such unique names here. I heard about Yuna and her sisters. I met Paine. There leader. She seems.. just wonderful. Get my sarcasm?

"It may have to do with all the guys liking you. A little too much for that matter Nomine. Buy a school uniform." She gave me a confused look, then she left. Either to find Riku, a uniform, or a class.

As I ate my Turkey sand-which I saw him again. Sora. He walked into the cafeteria. He had that amazing smile on his face that brought out his eyes. He just looked amazing. He sat down at a table near mine. With him was Olette, Roxas, Hayner, and Selphie. I guess now was good as ever to introduce myself to him. I walked up to the table and Selphie glared at me. Roxas grinned and waved. Olette gave my a smile.

Then, Sora looked at me. His eyes looking into mine felt so, deep. He smiled to me.

"Hey Roxas, Olette. Nice to see you again Hayner, and Selphie." I waved to everyone. Then Roxas took over.

"Kairi! Sit, have lunch with us!" I sat next to Olette, "You know almost everyone, but this is my brother Sora!" Roxas said, gesturing towards Sora, who blushed. Making him even more cute.

"Hello Sora! Im Kairi. Its nice to meet you, I heard a lot about you from Roxas." Wow. Could I be more smooth? I was like sand paper.

Sora smiled a half smile and met my eyes for the second time, "Its nice to meet you Kairi. Roxas was right about you." Roxas told him about me? Was that good? Or bad? The bell rang. Dang my luck. So I waved goodbye and went to the rest of my classes. The whole day I thought about Sora.

But one thing bothered me. "Sora is one of those guy who was delt a bad in life. But he takes it well." What could that mean?

A/N: Leading up to the main story. The first two chapters are kind of like introductions into the story i guess.  
GCDrifta: Thank you for my first review! I'm glad you like it! I will (try to) be fast at updating!


	3. Opening a new Door

Chapter 3: Opening a new Door

A/N: Fluff warning. Pie related romance. Getting more into the story now. Im a very fluffy person so, it will be a little mushy in some parts. Review!  
XWhiteRabbitX: Thank you ! Im so glad you like it. More is coming! Hoping to make this long.

For the rest of the week Sora didn't show up at school. I had no clue why. Nobody mentioned him. Olette and I had become inseparable. We were walking down the hall one day when we ran into Paine, Yuna, and Rikku. Olette was shocked to see them scowling at us. I wasn't. They didn't like me and made it very clear. But they had never really done anything about it, so it was strange for them to approach us like this. Yuna gave me a dirty look and said,

"You are such scum! How dare you show your face in this school?" Whaa-at?? Where is this coming from?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She brushed me off like I was nothing.

"I wasn't talking to you Kai-ty. I was talking to your friend Omelet over here." Excuse me? Kaity? What the hell.

"My name is Kairi, actually. And this is Olette. Not Omelet. Whats your problem?" I said. She pushed me back a few feet. I couldn't believe this was happening. Olette has never done anything wrong to anyone. What could they possibly think happened?

"My problem is that this little girl thinks she can steal my boyfriend!" said Yuna. Wow. Is she serious? Olette finally defended herself.

"Are you talking about Roxas? Roxas is my boyfriend. He has been for the past year. What are you talking about?" Poor Olette. She didn't do anything and these girls were giving her problems.

"I wasn't talking about Roxas. You can have him. I know all about what you have said to Sora. About little Kai-ty here. And you know hes mine." Yuna said. Okay.. wait a minute. Lets step back a bit. Sora? Olette was talking to Sora about me? And Yuna's dating him? Ouch..

"Yuna stop being stupid. Sora broke up with you last year. You guys only dated for 3 weeks, and he never even liked you. He was just being nice. So stop trying to control him, because he doesn't want you." Olette said. What. The. Hell. So, Yuna dated Sora, and Sora dumped her? He never liked her. Ha ha Yuna. I could see a tear in her eyes as she turned around and walked away. I kinda felt sorry for her. She like Sora, but he didn't. Sora's amazing so I guess I can see why she wants him so bad.

Olette and I brushed off the slight attack and went to our homeroom. She explained everything to Roxas. Who just told us that it was okay, and nothing to be upset over. From what Roxas told me, Yuna had liked Sora for a long time, and Sora never liked her. But she kept asking and begging so he finally decided to give her a chance. It just didn't work out though, and Yuna became mean and bitter towards anyone who tryed to get close to Sora. It all made sense now, except that Olette had talked to Sora about me. I guess she was trying to do something? I don't know. But I really do like Sora. He is the sweetest boy I have every met. And the most gorgeous.

I sat through math and did all the work Areith asked from me. When the bell rang, I moved through the halls as fast as I could to get to home - ec. When I got there, I saw Sora. Sitting in the desk next to mine. He was back? Finally. I had missed thous deep blue eyes. It was insane how much I liked him when I hardly knew him. He just dragged me in. I sat down and he looked at me smiling.

"Hello Kairi! Hopefully you remember me from last week. Sora. Roxas' brother. I thought we should hang out." He said. So he did notice me then. Maybe he liked me too. Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling the connection between us.

"That would be great! Of course I remember you. Where have you been for the past week?" I asked.

"Oh... um. I was sick. The flu. But its gone now." He looked down. Was he hiding something?

"Oh. That's too bad. Well at least your here now!" I said. Sora smiled at me, and Yuffie walked in. Starting today's class. She was talking about how to bake some complicated lemon meringue pie. She made it an assignment that we all had to go home tonight and make the lemon meringue pie and bring her a slice of it tomorrow. After that long class, I left to go eat lunch with everyone.

For the rest of the day I went to my afternoon classes, History and Music. Then, I went home.

I decided to try and make the lemon meringue pie like Yuffie had asked for. But, it was impossible.

Step 1. In bowl, mix flour with salt. Using pastry blender or 2 knives, cut in butter and shortening until in fine crumbs with a few larger pieces. In liquid measure, beat egg yolk with lemon juice; beat in enough ice water to make 1/3 cup (75 mL). Drizzle over dry ingredients, stirring briskly with fork until ragged dough forms. Press stirring briskly with fork until ragged dough forms. Press into disc; wrap in plastic wrap. Chill for at least 30 minutes or for up to 3 days.

Oh my gosh. I tried forever at getting step one done. Ragged dough? This was all way too hard to do alone. As I struggled half way through, the phone rang. I picked it up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" I said. Wondering who would call. Nomine wasn't home, our parents weren't either.

"Hey. Kairi? This is Sora." he said.

"Sora? Whats up? How did you get my number?" I asked jokingly.

"I got it off Roxas, who got it from Olette. I'm at my house trying to make this lemon meringue pie, but it's really complicated. I was wondering if maybe you could help me." He said. I knew that pie was a trouble maker.. but anything that can get me time with Sora is good to me.

"Sure! I was having problems with it too. We could help each other, and make one pie together!" I said.

"Great! I'll come over to your house. Is that okay?" He asked. Gosh he was cute.

"Yeah that's fine." I gave Sora my address. We talked on the phone for a little while longer about what ingredients to bring, which tools, and more. I know I had only just met Sora, but I feel so close to him. I'm really happy he is eager to be my friend. Especially since I feel to connected to him.

About 20 minutes later, I heard a knock on my front door. Sora. I let him in, he was wearing black jeans with a red and blue t-shirt.

"Hello Sora. Don't you look comfy." I said smirking.

"Just happy to be out of thous monkey suits called uniforms." He answered laughing. We went into the kitchen and got out all the tools and ingredients we needed. Since I was already done step 1, we decided to keep going from step 2.

Step 2. On lightly floured surface, roll out pastry to 1/8-inch (3 mm) thickness; fit into 9-inch (23 cm) pie plate. Trim edge to 1-inch (2.5 cm) overhang; fold under and flute edge. Line with foil; fill with pie weights or dried beans. Bake in bottom third of 400F (200C) oven for 15 minutes. Remove foil and weights. Prick shell all over; bake for 10 minutes or until evenly golden. Let cool on rack.

Reading over the instructions, we got to work. Sora did all the measuring and rolling, while I preset the over and prepared the pan with oil.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be in class." Sora said. While rolling the dough.

"It seems easy to me." I said, laughing.

"That's because I'm doing all the hard work." Sora said smirking.

When that was done we made the lemon filling. Step 3.

Step 3. Filling: In heavy saucepan, mix sugar, cornstarch and salt; stir in water. Bring to boil over medium-high heat stirring constantly. Reduce heat to medium-low; simmer for three minutes, stirring constantly. Remove from heat. Whisk one-quarter into egg yolks; whisk back into pan. Cook over medium heat, stirring, for two minutes. Remove from heat. Stir in lemon rind, lemon juice and butter. Set aside.

Sora mixed all the ingredients together, and I cooked them in the sauce pan. This was getting a lot easier with help. We were finished with that so we moved on to the meringue. Said to be the hardest part of the recipe.

Step 4. Meringue: In bowl, beat egg whites with cream of tartar until soft peaks form. Beat in sugar, 1 tbsp (15 mL) at a time, until stiff and glossy peaks form.

We worked on it together. He beat the eggs, then I beat in the sugar. It was hard to do perfectly, but we were having loads of fun together. Sora took a pinch of sugar and flicked it at me.

"Sora!" I screamed laughing, "I'm going to get you back!" We played around with flour, sugar, and anything else we could find until we realized we weren't done.

Step 5. Pour filling into cooled crust, smoothing top. Starting at edge and using spatula, spread meringue around outside of hot filling, sealing to crust, which prevents meringue from shrinking.

This was easy. Sora poured in the filling, as I stuck my finger in the bowl trying to get some left overs. We both laughed. And finally, we got to the last step to making the pie.

Step 6. Spread over remaining filling, making attractive peaks with back of spoon. Bake in centre of 400F (200C) oven for 5 to 6 minutes or until golden. Let cool on rack for about 5 hours or until set.

We finished, then let it cook. As it cooked, we cleaned up and talked. I found out a lot about Sora. We were playing question games like kids.

"Whats your favorite... color, animal, and band?" he asked me.

"Pink, birds, and I guess Paramore. Whats your favorite food, place, and day of the week?"I answered. He laughed, commenting on how kiddy I was.

"Paopu fruit, this island, and Tuesday!" He said. We played little games like that for a while, then took out the pie. We cut ourselves 2 pieces, but they hadn't been cooled yet so it was like soup. We put it in bowls, and sat at my dinner table.

"Thanks for all your help Kairi. I could never do this on my own." He said, taking a bite of our pie.

"You wouldn't have to. I can help you anytime you need it." I said. I wanted to have any time I could with him. He made me feel great.

"Thanks. Your really nice, and smart. Your eyes are so beautiful." Sora said. He looked straight at me. With a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank you. Your the nicest guy I have ever met. I feel safe when i'm with you." I said. Hoping he felt the same way.

"When I'm with you, I don't have a care in the world. I know we just met, but I like you so much." He said. He leaned in closer to me, slowly, and our lips finally touched. It was soft, and comfortable. This was the start of a whole new part of me. Opening a new door.

"I want to get to know you better. Will you go on a date with me? I'll set up everything." Sora said. Smiling.

"Of course. How about this Saturday?" I asked. It was thursday now.

"Sure. That's great. But, for now I have to go. I will see you tomorrow." He said. I lead him out the door, saying goodbye. Then, I went upstairs and thought about what had just happened. Until Nomine came home.

A/N: Poor atemp at a cliff hanger. Cliff hanger non the less. Longer than I had planned for. I got carried away with the pie and stuff. lol. Hope you like it! Review and let me know!


	4. Why is there always some problem?

Chapter 4: Why is there always some problem?

A/N: I'm really pleased with this story. Though, I would like more reviews. Pleaseeee???

XWhiteRabbitX: Its exactly how I see Sora as well. I'm happy I could create that for someone! :D

-----

Nomine walked in the door. She looked very mad. Nomine never looked mad. She was one of those people where if she was mad, she had a pretty good reason for it. She sat next to me on my bed, arms folded.

"Nomine? Is something bugging you?" I asked. She was mad, but I could tell deep down she was actually upset about something.

"Yes. Something is. Did I just see a boy walk out of the house? The boy from our school named Sora?" She said. Was she mad that I was with a boy? No. She wouldn't be upset over that. I've had dates before.

"Yes. We were doing homework together. Making pie. You know Sora?" I said. I wasn't really lieing, I was just not telling the whole truth. I don't kiss and tell. Even to my sister.

"Well I don't know much about him, but I have heard about him. I have heard some stuff about him Kairi. I don't think you should be with Sora." She said. What could she have heard about Sora? He was the nicest boy ever, and he would never do anything wrong. So what would make Nomine tell me to stop hanging out with him? We had a date Saturday, and I was going.

"What are you talking about? I have a date with him. Hes so nice Nomine! What could you have possibly heard?" I said. Might as well tell her about Saturday.

"I cant tell you. I really don't want you to go on a date with him, Kairi." She said. So now shes keeping secrets. Sisters aren't supposed to do that.

"You can't tell me? There's nothing wrong with him. You don't even know him!" I said. It felt bad being mad at Nomine, but shes crossing the line.

"Kairi, if you get serious with Sora. You will get hurt." She said. Ouch. Shes judging him, judging me. And saying stuff from out of nowhere.

"You don't know anything about him Nomine. Don't judge him. He wouldn't hurt me. He is the nicest boy I have ever met." I said.

"He wouldn't have a choice. You would be hurt. Just listen to me Kairi. Why can you like somebody else? Riku, the guy I like, has a friend named Tidus. You could always think about your options Kairi." She said. She was really confusing me.

"What? I don't want anyone else! I really like him Nomine. I don't want Tidus, I don't want Hayner, or Pense, or any of the boys at our school! Hes so perfect Nomine!" I shouted. I never fought with her. But, this was just non of her business.

"Listen Kairi. I don't want to fight with you. Your my best friend. Just think about what I said." She said. I nodded, and she walked out. So, she didn't want me to go out with Sora, because he would hurt me. Without a choice? So, he will have no choice but hurt me. I don't get this. I will just talk to Roxas, Olette, and everyone tomorrow.

-----

I got to school, found room 166, and sat in my usual seat. Olette was leaning over, talking to Roxas. So, I joined them.

"Hey Olette, Roxas. What's up?" I said, smiling. They looked up, and greeted me with weary eyes.

"Hey Kairi. Nothing much, just talking." Roxas said. He looked... weird. Like he knew something I didn't.

"Cool. I hung out with your brother yesterday. Hes really nice." I said. Roxas looked shocked, Olette just looked down.

"Oh. I heard about that." He said. He looked down, just like Olette. What was going on?

"Whats wrong? Is something bugging you?" I asked. Roxas is a great friend, I didn't want him to be upset with me.

"Well, it just, I don't think that Sora is the best match for you." He said. Not again. Why does everybody think this? Is something happening that nobody told me about? This isn't fair.

"Why? We have a date on Saturday. Is something wrong with that? Does it bother you or something?" I asked. I didn't want to start a problem with Roxas, but it didn't make sense to me. I didn't think my dating Sora would affect Roxas at all.

"It's not me, it's you. I don't want you to be hurt. Your a good friend to me, and Sora is a really great guy. But, you will end up hurt. I don't want that to happen to you. And, it would hurt him too." He said. Hurt him too? I would never do that.

"I would never hurt Sora. Hes the most amazing guy I have ever met. Why would he hurt me?" I asked.

"You wouldn't hurt him. Its hard to explain, but Sora should led any girl on. They don't deserve that. Especially not you." He said. All that was happening was Roxas hurting me. And my sister. Why don't they see? He wouldn't hurt me. They just don't get it. Or maybe I don't get it. Then Olette looked up.

"Kairi, do whatever you think you should. I think it would help Sora. It would make him happy. Which is really important to Roxas and me. It doesn't have to end badly." Olette said. None of this makes any sense to me. But, I like Sora, so I am going to do as my heart tells me, and be happy with him.

"Thank you Olette." I said. She smiled at me. I turned back around, as class started.

-----

I went to my home - ec class after math. I saw Sora sitting in the seat next to mine, as usual. I had the piece of homework pie in my hand. I sat down, and Sora looked up at me. Smiling. The smile I love to see.

"Good morning Kairi." He said.

"Better now." I said. I had had a pretty bad morning. Fighting with Nomine, talking to Roxas, and class. But seeing Sora made everything better.

"Good. I thought everything out, and I'm really excited for out date tomorrow." He said. I had forgotten about how close the date was.

"Exciting! So where are we going? What time should I come?" I asked.

"I can't tell you silly, its a surprise. I'll pick you up at 5." He said. I wondered what he could be planning. I knew it would be romantic. He was just like that. I could tell he was going to make this special.

"Okay. I have our pie." I said, as I passed the plate to him.

"Good. Lets give it to Yuffie." He said. Yuffie was at the front of the class, sitting in her desk. We handed her the pie, and she gave us a weird look.

"You were supposed to make one each." She said.

"We both had problems, so we worked together to make this. Its really good." Sora said. Yuffie took a bite of the pie, and I could see she liked it. Even if we worked on it together.

"This is good. The best pie I have had today. I don't think your class mates really payed attention to what I told them." She said. Smiling. We sat down, happy with the successful pie.

"Thanks for all the help Kairi. I'm really happy we got to spend some time together yesterday. I really like you." Sora said.

"I like you a lot too. I can't wait for our date. It was great to spend time with you too. We work really well together." I said. Hoping he would agree.

"Yeah. At more than just baking." He said, smiling at me, with a sparkle in his eyes. I smiled back, and listen to Yuffie's lesson.

If everything was so perfect with Sora, what could be so wrong?

-----

A/N: Next chapter is the date and stuff. REVIEW!


	5. Two Perfect Sky's

Chapter 5: Two Perfect Sky's

A/N: Date.. ooohh. Btw. This story does get sad. Just.. warning. but not in this chapter. this ones a fluffy.

XWhiteRabbitX: I'm actually sooo happy to hear that. It means a lot. Thanks for the reviews. If you ever want to talk 1 on 1. PM me. :D

Sokairix: Thank you!!!!!! :) :D Axel: Why thank you. :D Kat: :D yaaaaay! Its okay, Axel means well!

-----

I woke up early Saturday morning. 8:23 am to be exact. I had to find an outfit for my date with Sora. Sure it wasn't starting until 5, but I can always plan ahead. I got out my purse, with $85.00 in it, saved up from my last birthday. I had to go shopping! I went to Nomines room, pushing the door quietly. Her room freaked me out. Her walls were pure white, and everything in her room was white. Except the drawings she had pinned on the wall. She loved art. I lightly tapped her shoulder untill her eyes twitched open.

"... Kairi? Why are you up so early? Is something wrong?" She asked, half slurring. She wasn't exactly a morning person.

"No. Nothings wrong. I was wondering if you could come shopping with me?" I asked. She blinked at me like I had 3 heads.

"Do you know what time it is? On a Saturday?" She asked.

"I know, I know. But I have $85 saved up, and I saw a cute white dress you would like!" I said. Was it bad I had to bribe my sister to spend time with me? She shot out of bed like a bullet. Yep. It was pretty bad.

"Are you serious!? No way! Thank you Kairi! Lets go!" She said, smiling and running to her closet.

When she was done, we left to go to the mall.

-----

"Oh my gosh! The last one in my size!" Nomine shouted. We found the dress. It was strapless, white, with a black bow around the waist. It went to about 3 quarters down her thigh. It looked so good on her, and it was 50% off. (link on profile!) I walked around while Nomine used my credit card to buy the dress. And, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. The most perfect dress, I had ever seen. It was pink, with a black band around the waist and black straps. It was amazing. So perfect. (link on profile!) I tryed it on, and it fit me perfectly. So, I bought it.

"Oh my gosh. Kairi. That dress is so perfect for you!" Nomine squealled to me, as she saw the dress. She certainly loved shopping.

"Yeah. Thanks. So, where are you going to wear that dress Nomine?" I asked. It made no sense for her to make me buy a dress she had nowhere to wear it. If that makes sense.

"Well, prom is in a month. I hadn't thought of it! I can wear this to the prom! You can wear that!" She said. I hadn't thought about prom too much. I had just come to this school, so I didn't know everything. I did know that a prom with Sora would be a dream for me.

"Oh. True. Well, lets go." I said. We left the mall and decided to hit starbucks. Yum.

We got in there, and I ordered a Vanilla bean frappacino, and a cookie. Nomine got a Blended lemonade. We sat down and drank, and talked.

"So, why did you want to go shopping today? Some plans?" Nomine asked.

"Don't you remember? I have a date with Sora today." I said. Smiling. She instantly frowned.

"Oh. Right. Your dressing up?" She said. I guess, he could be taking me anywhere. A carnival, swimming, even Chuckie cheese. I just assumed I would need a dress. I assumed it would be romantic. I hoped it would.

"Well yeah. I want to look perfect. Its a big date." I said.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know," She gave me a weird look. I looked at my watch, 3:45. I still had to do hair, make-up, change, ect., " but I will never find out unless we get going. Im going to be late." I said. We rushed out of the starbucks, leaving a half eaten cookie on the table. We got a cab, and got home super fast.

I rushed up to the bathroom as soon as I walked through the door. I got out my make-up, and the dress. I put on a thin line of eyeliner that really made my eyes pop, and mascara to extend my lashes. I brushed my hair, making it as neat as possible, and pulled the dress on. I wasn't even egotistic, but I looked amazing in this dress. As soon as I was ready, I heard my doorbell.

I walked down the door gracefully, and slipped on my black flats. I opened the door, and Sora was there, looking as handsome as ever. He wore a white dress shirt with the 2 top buttons undone, making it look relaxed. He matched it with black dress pants, and sandals. Wait.. sandals?

"Hello Kairi. You look amazing. Are you ready to go?" He asked. Smiling at me.

"Thank you. You look.. perfect. I'm ready. Do I need anything else?" I said.

"Actually, flip flops." He said, laughing. I slipped on pink flip flops.

"Why, where are you talking me Sora?" I asked, joking.

"You will see when we get there. Were going to walk there." He said. I noticed a backpack he had, and a basket.

We started walking, and he held my hand. We were acting in love. It was only our first date though. I felt kind of silly. But everything with him was... right. Perfect. Complete. We walked for about 45 minutes. Talking, enjoying the walk, and the time with eachother. When we stopped, we were at the beach. He led me to a part of the beach with perfect white sand, and an amazing view of the sun setting against the ocean. There were few people on the beach, but they were on the other half of the beach, so I was in a paradise with him.

He opened up the back pack he had, and set down the basket. He took a big red blanket out of it, and a camera. Before I could notice what he was doing, he took a photo of me.

"What was that?" I asked, smiling.

"I wanted a picture of the look on your face. You look so happy, and the look in your eyes is just beautiful." He said. I giggled at him, who chuckled back. I knew he would be romantic. He laid down the blanket, and spread it out over the sand. He sat down, and motioned for me to follow. I sat down. The sand was so warm, even through the blanket. This was too perfect.

He opened the basket, it was filled with food. A picnic. He took out two plates, and set up the food for us to eat. He took out strawberries, oranges, two bananas, raspberries, and chicken fingers. Now, that's my idea of a meal. We both ate our fruit, then some chicken fingers. It was really romantic.

"So Kairi, how was your week?" He asked, then took a bite of a banana.

"It was okay. Some drama. My sister doesn't think I should hang out with you. Neither does Roxas." I said, upset.

"Oh. I guess I can understand why. But just know, I would never purposely hurt you." He said. I guess Roxas had talked to him about that.

"I know you wouldn't. Your too good to be true. But why do they keep saying that?" I asked.

"Its sort of a long story, that I can't really explain right now. Im sorry. But, lets enjoy this date." He said. Trying to get past it. I just didn't get it. He wouldn't tell me yet, neither would Nomine or Roxas, but what could it be?

"Alright. What do you want to do now?" I asked, popping a rasberry in my mouth.

"Well, lets go for a walk before the sunset is over." He said. He took my hand, and helped me up. We giggled, and joked around as we walked on the warm sand. The sunset was so beautiful, it was glimmering orange, red, pink, yellow. It was just so perfect. Soras hand was wrapped around mine so perfectly. He looked down at me, and I looked up at him. He all of a sudden stopped. He lent down, and kissed me. It was soft, and his kiss just made me feel so perfect. After a while he pulled away, but then kissed me again. His hands were around my waist, making me feel secure. The passion he had made me wonder, why me? Why did he like me this much, after we have only know each other for about a week. It made sense that I could fall for him, but I was kind of plain. But, he liked me. And I liked him.

He pulled back again, and stood there, looking into my eyes.

"Your so amazing." He said to me. I blushed, and he hugged me. Holding me tightly in his arms. Then, we walked back to the blanket, and sat down.

"Say Kairi, have you ever heard of something called paopu juice?" He asked.

"I've heard a little about it. There's some legend about the paopu fruit, that if two people share it, there hearts become connected." I said.

"Yeah. That's right. I have juice from the paopu fruit. It tastes delicious, want to share some with me?" He asked, chuckling.

"Of course." I said. He pulled out a thermos with orange juice in it. He poured it into two glasses, from inside the basket, and handed one to me. I took it, and he took his, and we drank it at the same time. I knew the legend we just mumbo jumbo, but it was so cute that he wanted to share it with me. It was like he really wanted our hearts to connect. I only dreamed of something like that.

After a while it was dark. I checked my watch, 8:46 pm. There were millions of stars in the sky. Sora was on his back, looking up at them.

"Kairi, come lay down with me." He said. I layed down, snuggling close to him. It was breath taking. The sky was so beautiful.

"Wow Sora. This is amazing." He nodded, holding my hand.

"It really is. Did you know Sora actually means sky?" He said.

"Really? Well then, im looking at two beautiful skys." I said, he laughed.

"Your so korney Kairi!" He said, still laughing. I giggled.

"It may be silly, but its true." I said. Smiling. He looked at me, and kissed me again.

"Kairi, I know its kind of sudden, but, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." He asked. Exactly what I had been waiting to hear.

I smiled and said, "Did you even have to ask?" He smiled, and kissed me again. With more passion then ever before.

It was just so perfect.

-----

A/N: Sorry about the fluffiness. I enjoy it myself.! If you like it, review, if you dont like it, let me know. The beginning was a filler I guess. All the dresses are on my profile. Check them out!


	6. Key to my Heart

Chapter 6: Key to my Heart

A/N: Sorry if this seems a little.. rushed? the story was going slow so I sped it up a little. IF ANYONE HASN'T SEEN THE ENDING OF THE NOTEBOOK, SPOILERS.

Warning: Sexual themes, but NOT a lemon. No where close.

XWhiteRabbitX: Aww. Don't sigh! Why the sigh?

final-sora14: :P it gets fluffier. Then, it changes :O.

Keybladebearer101: YAAY! :) Here it is! For you!

-----

1 month later.

Sora and I have been dating for a month, and everything has been just perfect. It was our 1 month anniversary. He had invited me to his house to have a celebration date. I'm so excited. I put on a dark purple tank top. Sora loved the color purple on me. He said it made my hair and eyes look amazing. I put a light black cardigan over top of it, to cover my shoulders, and matched it with dark blue jeans. I looked in the mirror, and was happy. So, I grabbed Soras gift, and left. I got into my car, and drove the 3 minutes that separated our houses. When I turned into his drive way, I was surprised to not see Roxas' car there. I guess he was gone because of Sora and mys date. I walked up to the door and Sora opened it before i could knock. Greeted me by kissing me as he cupped my face, and leading me towards the kitchen.

"Why hello sir. You should be careful, my boyfriend is going to show up any minute now." I said, joking. Sora kissed me again.

"Well then lets keep kissing before he shows up." He said, a giggled. All the windows had blankets pinned over them. Trying to block out the light, which made little sense considering it was dark outside. Sora had blankets all over the living room, and candles around them. The kitchen had candles everywhere as well.

"Whats with the candles? Oh, and where are your parents and Roxas?" I asked.

"What? A guy can't be romantic? Roxas is at Olettes. He wanted to give us space, which I don't mind. My parents are gone for the weekend. To one of their friends places. So, tonight is all about you, and me." He said. Smiling, as he led me to the table. He pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down. He sat down opposite from me.

"Sounds nice. So what have you cooked up for me tonight?" I asked.

"Well, dinner. Were going to have chicken, and green beans, then were going to watch a romantic movie in the living room. I'm going to sit through a silly chick flick for you. You better hold me the whole time for that." He said. He didn't have anything to worry about, I would do anything to just hold him.

Sora took up two plates of food, and I was very impressed by his cooking ability's. He cooked the chicken perfectly, not rubbery and gross, but not dry. The green beans were steamed to perfection. Some times I wonder... if everything about him is so perfect, why did Nomine and Roxas worn me so much? There doesn't seem like anything wrong with him to me. Once we were finished, he sat down in the living room, on the blanket on the floor. I sat with him.

"So what movie do I have to hold you through?" I asked. Not like it really mattered.

"Umm.. Notebook? You know. The one you said you liked." He said.

"The Notebook? Aw Sora! My favorite romance movie! Yay!" I said. I loved the notebook. Made me cry every time I watched it.

We watched the whole movie. Though Sora claimed that he wasn't into romantic movies, I saw him watch it very closely, and of course I held on to him the whole time. When Allie and Noah died, I saw a small tear escape his left eye. So, I held him tighter.

"Well, why are you so sad? I thought you didn't like romantic movies." I said, half playing around with him.

"Its just, when they died, filled with love, and together, I have always wanted to die like that. Happy. Next to the person I loved. But, I wouldn't want them to die." He said. Another tear left his eye.

"Don't worry. You have a very long time before you have to worry about that." I said. Trying to cheer him up. Instead he actually seemed sadder.

"You would be surprised how close it actually is," he said, what did that mean? "Kairi, I have wanted to say the for a long time. I think now is perfect. Being with you, celebrating a month since we decided to start a relationship. I love you Kairi. I may be saying it too soon, but its the truth. I needed to let you know how I really felt about you. Im truly in love with you." He said. Oh my gosh. He had told me... he loved me. All my life I have waited for my prince charming to sweep me off my feet and tell me her loves me, now I had him. But better.

"Sora, I love you too. More than anything." I said. He kissed me, with more passion than ever before. It was deep, and selfless. Beautiful. When we pulled away, I got up to get him his gift. I got the small red bag I had by the door. I handed it to him, and his face llite up with surprise, happiness, shock. He was so easy to please sometimes. He opened it, and his eyes lite up at the necklace I had gotten him. Not a girly necklace, a chain. With a paopu charm hanging off of it.

"Wow Kairi. Its so nice. Thank you, this means a lot." He said, smiling. He put it on immedatly. The paopu represented our first date, when we shared paopu juice. It also represented our hearts. Connected, and together.

"Now my heart will always be connected to yours." I said. He hugged me. Kissing was passionate, but I think hugs are filled with so much feeling. People don't even realize what they really mean.

He took out a small black box. With a pink ribbon around it. He handed me the box.

"Kairi, your the key to my heart. Without you, I would be nothing." He said. I blushed. I opened the box, there was a silver ring inside, with a red heart in the middle. On the inside of the band, he had inscribed, 'Your the Key to my Heart'.

"Oh my gosh. Sora its beautiful." I said. I was crying, as I looked at the ring, and Soras loving face.

"I love you Kairi. So, I was wondering, will you go with me to prom next week?" He asked. Well, I already had a dress.

"Of course I will Sora!" I said. Hugging him.

"Kairi, I meant what I said. I love you. So much." He said. I was so happy. Sora had told me he loved me, had the most romantic date with me, and given me the most beautiful gift I had ever seen. I was, ready.

"Sora, I love you too." I kissed him. He kissed me back, with something new. In his kiss was the taste of... lust. He kissed me harder. It was good to feel this way with Sora. He loved me, and I loved him.

We went up to his bedroom. He pulled me onto the bed, while still kissing me. He rolled on top of me, carefully, gently. Then, we shared something new.

-----

I woke up the next morning. It wasn't one of those ackward mornings after you heard about from friends, or movies. It was romantic. Soras eyes slowly opened as I kissed his nose. He smiled me, and kissed me.

"Kairi, we didn't have to do that. I was more than happy to wait with you." He said. I chuckled, Sora was all about making sure I was comfortable.

"Don't worrie. I enjoyed it. I love you. Why wait?" I said. He smiled at me. I felt truely happy with him. Just like this.

"Kairi, I have to tell you something," He said.

-----

A/N: WOOT! CLIFFY! WIN! Yay. I know this is rated T so I didnt put anything to sexual. Is that okay..? Do I need to change anything? 0.o. Let me know if I do. This chapter was shorter than usual, but it was getting into the more serious story now. There in love, ect. But Sora has a secret. Duh-duh-duhhh! REVEIW.


	7. Twist

Chapter 7: Twist

A/N: I was going to make this the prom, but I wanted to get to the twist. Well.. here it is. For anybody who thinks this is random, I have been revolving the story around this for a while. So.. ya. :) lol. I told you from the.. idk when. But I told you it was a sad story.

Warning: Depressing chapter

final-sora14: Ya! lol. Here it is. I hope you like it... its quite the twist. Nobody would have guessed it..

keyblademasteroflove: Thanks for the review! Sorry if this update is late.

XWhiteRabbitX: Im jelous too. Is that bad? That I'm jealous of a character who's personality I half created? ... wow. AHAHAH! Your wrong! MWAHAHAHAH! This story has nothing to do with that. Though, I could make one some day. Anyways, here you go!

Disclaimer: Wow. I just remembered to put one. Im so smart.. I do not own Kingdom hearts, or any of the characters.

-----

"Kairi, I have to tell you something." He said. His amazing smile instantly turned into a frown. Making me frown.

"What is it Sora? You can tell me anything." I said. I wanted to comfort him.

"Well.. im sick." He said. Flu? Cold? What did he mean?

"What do you mean? With what?" I asked. I was getting nervous. He looked really upset..

"When I was 7 I had a heart attack. Turns out I have this rare disease. My heart has bad tissue, so one chamber in my heart is really weak. Its the chamber that gets oxugen for your blood. So, one day it will just stop working. And if it stops, my whole heart will stop. I have a pump in my chest. If my heart does stop, the pump will actually shock it. But the problem is that it might now work. So, one day I could just drop dead. I would have no way of knowing when it was coming." He said. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"Are you serious? Is there someway to fix it?" I asked. Hoping I could help.

"Sadly, I'm very serious. The only way to fully fix it is if I get a new heart. But, I'm very far down on the doner list, so I may not make it until they have a heart for me." He said. This was horrible, because I actually couldn't do anything.

"What blood type are you?" I asked.

"I'm O positive." He said.

"Oh... I'm B negative." So, I actually couldn't do anything. At all, to save him.

"It doesn't matter anyway." He said. And he was right. This was the saddest thing I could ever imagine.

"Well... when might it happen? Is there an approximate time until you heart... s-stops?" I asked. It was hard to get out my words. I felt like I was the one with a broken heart. The world was so cruel for this.

"Well, it could be today, or tomorrow. But, it could be in 30 years. I have no way of knowing. It will just stop and I could drop dead. Unless the pump works." He said. Imagine living like that. Knowing that at any moment you could just.. drop dead.

"Wait... is this why Roxas doesn't want me to date you?" I asked. Maybe this is what Nomine heard.. and she didn't want me to get hurt. It all made sense now, but it hurts.

-----

(Soras point of view)

_"Roxas, shes amazing. You have seen her, you must agree. Shes perfect for me. Shes beautiful, shes nice, funny, shes so perfect." I said to Roxas. He was mad at me. I had just come home from Kairi's house after baking pie._

_"It doesn't matter Sora. You have no right to do that to a girl. Especially not Kairi." He said. He was right, but don't I deserve to be happy?_

_"I know. Trust me I know. It will kill me to tell her, but I just want to be happy Roxas. She makes me happy." I said._

_"But Sora, you could just die. Any minute. Its bad enough that you have to live knowing that, but her too?" He said. Don't get me wrong, I felt guilty._

_"I know... but what if it doesn't happen? What if they find me a heart?" I said._

_"Sora, don't get your hopes up. You have to live everyday wondering if you will die. I have to go through it too. It kills me to know my twin brother could die at any moment. Do you really want Kairi to go through that pain? Do you want her to wake up every morning wondering if you died last night? I dont want her to have to live the way we do. Nobody should." He said. And sadly, he was right._

_"Did you hear what Yuffie said? She likes the idea. She thinks it would be a great idea. She says that Kairi likes me. And, I kissed her tonight. So I know she does. No turning back now." I said. Roxas just shook his head at me. _

_"Do what ever your heart says Sora. If you really love her, go after her. But just know how much it will affect her." He said. Then, he walked away._

_-----_

(Back to Kairis point of view)

"Yes. Kairi, I'm sorry to put you through this. But I love you, you had to know. Even if it would be better not to know. I know we can get through this together." He said. He wiped the tears from my cheek, and I smiled at him.

"I love you too. We can get through this together. I know we will." I said. He smiled at me, and I kissed him. He was a little surprised. I didn't think he expected me to be so understanding. But, I would rather be happy with Sora then be upset knowing what could happen. I just wanted to make him happy.

"Thank you Kairi. You mean the world to me, I can't wait to take you to prom." He said. I couldn't wait either. Than something dawned on me, what if he didn't make it to prom. What if he didn't make it until tomorrow? This was going to be hard for me.

"I can't wait to go." I said smiling at him. We were both very tired at this point.

"So Kairi, are you going to spend the night?" He asked. I couldn't leave. Right now the only thing I wanted to do was hug him.

"No way. But I am tired, lets go to bed." I said. He led me upstairs to his bedroom. I changed into one of his tee-shirts and a pair of shorts he had. They were big on me, but comfortable. And, the shirt smelled just like his body spray. Which I loved.

"You look so cute in my clothes." He said laughing.

"Why thank you. Now don't try to come on to me Sora, I'm tired." I said joking. We both laughed.

"Dang it." He said. It was just a joke. We both laughed more, he hugged me from behind, and pulled me into his bed. He got up to turn the lights off, then came to lie down with me. His bed was soft, and welcoming.

"Good night beautiful." He said. He kissed me softly.

"Good night handsome." I said. We cuddled all night long. It was great just being with him. I didn't have to think about anything else. I didn't have to worrie about anything. I felt so comfortable around him. Like I could wear his baggy clothing and still feel perfect.

-----

I woke up the next morning with Sora hugging me. I brushed his cheek with the back of my hand, and his eyes slowly opened. He smiled at me.

"Good morning." We both said at the same time, then laughed. Then, I remembered something.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, "Nomine! I didn't tell her I was here!" I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed my pants and changed. I left his shirt on. I wanted to keep it with me, it was comfy, and I loved it.

"Oh. Do you have to leave?" He asked. I nodded in a rush. I found my car keys on his nightstand.

"I'm sorry! I have to go. But, I love you. I will see you soon. Prom is soon right?" I said, blanking out a little bit.

"Its tomorrow Kairi. Did you forget?" he said. TOMORROW!? HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT!

"Oh.. right. Well I will see you tomorrow." I kissed Sora goodbye. He was still in bed, now that I looked, he was shirtless.

I rushed out the door, sad to leave my amazing boyfriend. I got in my car, dreading the lecture I was sure to get from my mother and Nomine.

------

"Kairi! Where have you been?" Nomine half-shouted as I walked through the door.

"I was at Soras. I'm sorry, I forgot all about calling you." I said. Nomine was like a parent, my mom wouldn't mind if I spent the night out. Nomine on the other hand, if I don't tell her exactly what I'm doing, its a lecture.

"You were with the boy that I have told you I don't want you to be with? Over night? Kairi! Did you have sex with him?" She said.

"Nom, he told me. About his disease. Yes im hurt, but I love him. Do you really want me to answer that question Nomine?" I said. Yes, I had sex with Sora. But, I wouldn't even call it sex. Sex sounds... sultry. I would call it, making love.

"Yes Kairi I do! Im sorry, but I told you he would hurt you." She looked upset. She really isn't a jerk. I know she seems like one, but her heart is in the right place. She doesn't want me to go down the wrong path, so she looks out for me. But, she is really over protective so it gets hard sometimes.

"Okay Nomine. I had sex with him. I love him, a lot. Don't you have a boyfriend? Don't you have sex too?" I said. I sounded very immature right now. Smooth Kairi, just smooth.

"I do have a boyfriend. But Riku and I aren't ready for that yet." She said. She had been dating this guy Riku for 2 weeks. He was good looking, not my type, but good for her.

"Well, we were ready. Listen Nom, it was wrong to go out without calling, im sorry." I said. She sighed. So, I guess she was cool.

"Its okay Kairi, sorry for being on your back. I just worry about you. So he told you? I'm sorry Kai." She said. That's what shes really like.

"Im alright. Well, not really, but I would rather be happy with him then sad about it." I said. She gave me an agreeing smile.

"Alright. So, wanna go shoe shopping? Proms tomorrow!" She said. I rolled my eyes as Nomine dragged me out the door to go shoe shopping.

-----

Once we were done with our shopping, we went back home. I was really tired for some reason. So, I went to bed really early. It was only 6:00. I dreamt about Sora all night. Being with him... then my dream tuned into a nightmare. Sora was on the ground, not moving. His heart had stopped, the pump didn't work, and my prince was gone.

I woke up crying. It was only 3:54 am. I tried to calm myself down by thinking about prom. But, my mind always went back to the nightmare. Could it really become reality? I pray it wont. Not to Sora.

-----

A/N: Okay this was quite a twist. The disease Sora has is actually based on a heart disease I have. Its basically the same things, except with the real disease a new heart wont help, and the pump rarely wouldn't work. So yeah. His disease is based of off mine, just so you know. I right my story's for myself really. Because this is kind of how I feel. So, I hope I didn't loose any readers. And, REVIEW!


	8. Lying close to you

Chapter 8: Lying close to you

Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom hearts, or any of its characters. I also do not own any of the songs used in this or any chapters.

A/N: This next chapter is the prom. Olette, Naminé and Kairis dresses are on my profile. :) Oh and for anybody who cares, I think the ford focus is an amazing car. It's cute.

keyblademasteroflove: Dont be sad! :(. It is sad though..

XWhiteRabbitX: I completely agree! There are alive in my head. :) Win. I make no promises, I tell no secrets. Things may, or may not happen. Dun dun duhhh.

Krystal Lily Potter: Thanks so much for pointing that out. I really appreiciate it. Little thinks get by me and the spell check sadly, since I have no beta. I can't believe I made that mistake for so long though. Wow. Thanks.

Lelouch0: :( I know. Thanks. :) I thought it was an unexpected twist. Win!

The Red Kunoichi: Wow! Thank you so much! :) It means a lot. xD

-----

"Kairi! You look amazing! Let me add more blush," Naminé said. Today is prom. Naminé and I were in our dresses. The ones we bought before my very first date with Sora. My pink one, and her white one. We both looked amazing, but Naminé was trying to cake make-up all over me. So not my thing.

"Nam, I don't like that stuff! Just, put it on yourself," I said. We both laughed at ourselves. She was going to prom with Riku. Who she made by a matching white on black suit to go with her dress. She is one high maintenance sister, I can't even imagine how Riku feels. I heard the doorbell, and we both gasped.

"Oh my gosh! It could be Riku! Oooh Kairi let's go!" She said. Naminé grabbed my hand and towed my down the stairs, heading for the door. Sure enough, she opened the door and Riku stood there, wearing the matching suit, with red roses. Naminé gave me a subtle wave and left. We had planned to meet at the prom, since she and Riku had early dinner reservations. Sora and I had planned on making some food and talking before we went to the big dance.

I put some chicken, brocolli, and potatoes in the oven. And, about half an hour later the door bell rang. I opened it, and there he was. Sorry looked perfect. He had a black suit jacket, with a light pink, almost white, dress shirt under it. He had a black tie with it, and black suit pants. He looked amazing. He pulled a corsage out of his jacket, it was four red roses, just beautiful. He put it around my wrist, and smiled at me.

"So, I take it your the prince I rented for the night?" I said. He laughed.

"Why yes I am. I normally cost 150 munny a night, but since your so pretty, I guess 130." He said, we both laughed. I led him to the table, where he sat down. I sat across from him, and lit a candle between us.

"You do know you are the most beautiful girl in the world right? Which make me the most lucky guy on earth." He said.

"I think your confused, I was thinking the opposite." I said. He leaned in and kissed me. He was wearing some kind of mint body spray, I could smell it from him neck as I kissed him. Spearmint.

"This is just like our first kiss, across this table. Remember?" He said. Our first kiss was the night we baked the lemon pie. It was the night I started to love him.

"How could I forget? It was amazing." I said. I truly meant it.

"On our first date, you wore that dress. I think it's perfect." He said. I smiled and kissed him again, as we were mid-kiss the timer on the over went off. I got our dinner ready and we ate. Sora complimented my cooking every once in a while, and I must say, I'm good. We finished after about twenty minutes. Sora stood up and took my hand. I was wearing my ring from him. I hadn't taken it off since he put it on me. He raised my hand to his lips, and kissed the ring.

"I really did mean it. Your the key to my heart. I love you. You keep me going, and give me reason." He said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I was happy that Naminé hadn't gotten to me with the blush. That would have gone bad.

"Sora, I love you too. More than anything." I said. We left my house, and got into his silver ford focus.

-----

When we got to the prom, it was amazing. The school had rented out a dining hall and decorated it as an old fashioned ball. We were told that the theme was a secret, but we figured it out when all the catering waitresses walked by, wearing red masks. We were having a masquerade ball! How cute! We walked along a red carpet, having our pictures taken along the way. At the doors a girl stood passing out masks. I got one with pink feathers, just going around my eyes, with sequins bordering the edges. Sora got a bright red feathered one. It was bordered around the edges with gold, and it went all the way to his nose. He still looked amazing.

Once we got inside, I noticed all of our friends. Roxas had a tuxedo on, and a blue mask just like Soras. He was dancing beside Olette who wore a really cute short orange dress, and a yellow mask. They looked so cute. We walked over to them.

"Hey Roxas! Hows prom going?" Sora asked. He smiled. His smile and blue eyes were the only part of his face you could really see. It was easy to tell who he was though, since his hair is so unique.

"Its going great! Olette and I grabbed a burger and came here. Doesn't she look great Kairi?" Roxas said. She looked so good. Her hair was in ringlets, it looked great.

"She does! Olette you look amazing." I said. She smiled, Olette was a little passive, but she had a personality like gold.

"Thanks Kairi. Your one to talk though, you look gorgeous!" She said. I grinned. She was the first friend I had here, and by far the best.

"Thank you. So lets dance guys!" I said. We all moved further on the dance floor and started dancing to the song Fireflys by Owl city.

As we danced, I saw Naminé come through the door with Riku. They had matching black and white polka dot masks. They were grinning from ear to ear. It was crazy. I giggled to myself. I saw Paine, Yuna, and Rikku. They all had torn black dresses. They looked horrible, and they were the only girls not wearing masks. They probably refused. Selphie walked in with Tidus. They were bout wearing pure white and white masks. It was nice to see everyone. Even if I didn't like all of them. I had a bad feeling that Selphie was going to be a problem tonight.

Sora whispered in my ear, "Hey, want to go outside for a while?" I nodded my head and we walked out the front doors. Outside was just as beautiful. There was a pond with a bridge over it, and we went up there. Sora held me in his arms, as I looked at the moon. The moon used to be my favorite thing. Until I meet Sora. I couldn't help but think, what if I didn't have him?

"Sora, are you worried? About what could happen?" I asked. I expected him to frown, but he didn't. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I can't change it. So why worry? I'm happy. If I died right now, it would be a happy death. Because when I'm with you, I'm happy. I can only think about you, and I. Remember when we watched the Notebook? That's exactly how I want it to happen. When I'm perfectly happy. With the person I love." He said. I laid my head against his chest. I heard his heart beat. If only, it would stay beating, forever.

"I see," I said, then I muttered to myself, "but why you?" It just doesn't seem fair. The most amazing, perfect, loving boy has this horrible fate. I heard the song I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, by Aerosmith.

"Sora, I love this song. Lets dance." I said. He spun me around to face him, placed his ands on my waist, and we danced. Under the moon, on the bridge. We were as close as possible, and he said, "I love this next part." It was at the second verse. He sang along with it.

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

He sang the rest of the song to me, and I laid my head in his neck. It was heaven. A paradise, a faerie tale.

Then, I felt Sora go limp, as he fell to the ground.

His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. He just lay there. On the bridge. I had no clue what to do, my faerie tale had turned into my worst nightmare. I tryed screaming for help, but nobody else was outside. Nobody could hear me. I kicked off my shoes, shook out my hair and started running towards the dinning hall. It took all the energy in my body, my heart ached as it pounded in my chest. Once I got through the door, I saw everyone dancing. To I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing. The song Sora was just singing to me, before the world crashed down on us.

I felt tears rush down my face, as I screamed, "Help!" Most people couldn't hear me, but a few people looked at me like I was insane. So, I had to get louder. I looked around, and saw the dj booth. I ran towards it, pushing past my dancing peers. Once I got there, I grabbed the mic.

"There's been an accident with Sora! Roxas hes on the bridge! Go!" I shouted, I saw Roxas run out, Olette following, "Somebody help me! Call an ambulance! Anybody! He collapsed!" I screamed. I saw many kids reach for there cell phones, calling the police. Teachers ran after Roxas, to go see what happened. I even saw some students panic. One person stood out though, Paine. She had a stupid smile on her face. I was done dealing with her, so I walked straight up to her.

"Hey Kaity! So, sorry about your little boyfriend! Oh and you can have him. I don't want a boyfriend that comes with an experation date!" She said. She was grinning at me. Her little group of sluts, Yuna and Rikku, laughed. Bitches.

"Your not worthy of even knowing a guy like him. Your scum." I said. Then, being the irrational person I was right now, I punched her. Straight on. My fist made contact with her nose, and I heard a crunch. She fell backwards. I probably just broke her nose. Oh well, its nothing compared to the broken heart I had. I ran back towards the door before anything else happened. Roxas was kneeling over Sora crying. I ran up the bridge, and go down with him. I lay down, holding Sora. Just like the night I slept at his house, comfortable. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend that he was asleep. Little did I know, I actually fell asleep.

-----

I woke up in a hospital, seeing Roxas crying in a seat next to me.

-----

A/N: Fun prom eh? Yes im Canadian. lol. I think thats I nice little cliff hanger. So, is Sora dead? Alive? What about Roxas? Kairi? Whats going to happen? You will find out. When I update. lol. Review and I will update sooner.


	9. Waiting

Chapter 9: Waiting

A/N: Woot. Soras in the hospital, whats going on!? Read on !

Disclaimer: I don't know kingdom hearts or its characters

The Red Kunoichi: Who says hes dead? :) You will see.

Keybladebearer101: :O NOO! I don't wanna die!

majorfaxandfanglover123: Thanks! It means a lot to know that. I tryed to make it unique.

Lelouch0: Thank you so much!

-----

What was going on? I noticed that I was in a waiting room. With Roxas crying next to me, and Olette asleep beside him. What happened? Why was I here? Then, everything flew back. Sora. His heart... stopped. He fell, and was taken to the hospital. Was he... dead? Could he be dead? Would the really do that to me? I don't think so, but maybe. I tapped Roxas' shoulder.

"Roxas. What's going on?" I asked. Roxas blew his nose.

"Well, I don't know. Sora is in the emergency room, and they wont tell me whats going on. My parents aren't here." He said.

"Oh Roxas I'm so sorry, This is horrible." I said. I put my face in my hands. I just didn't want to think about this. If I let myself think about him, I will start to worry. I was having a small scale panic attack in my head.

"I know. Thanks for telling me Kairi, I don't know what I would have done in your position." He said.

"I didn't either. He fell, so I just... ran. I didn't know what to do but scream." I said. He nodded. I think he was the only one who really understood how I felt right now. He loved Sora too. Sure it was a very different way, but love is love.

"He always told me when he... died he wanted to be happy. What happened before he fell?" He asked. That stung my heart, I knew if I told him a little, it would all come out. I guess I had to let it out.

"We were on the bridge. Talking for a while, looking up at the moon. Then, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing came on. I really liked that song, so I asked him to dance. He was amazing, he held me close, his body spray was spearmint. I sound insane. He was singing to me, along with the song. Then he stopped and started to say that he was happy, but he couldn't get it all out. Then, he went limp." I said. I bit my lip after, and sobbed into my arms.

"Kairi, you make him happy. He loves you so much. I'm so glad to hear it happened like this." He said. I decided he was dead. I convinced myself he was gone. I didn't want to get my hopes up, and this was easier.

"I love him. So much Roxas, I didn't know how to react. When I saw you next to him, I just needed to be with him. Close to him." I said. He nodded, and I noticed Olette start to move a little.

"Hey... Kairi your up. Any news yet Roxas?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Not yet. I have a feeling Olette. I think... I think this is it." He said. I couldn't listen to Roxas talk like that. I couldn't hear anyone say it.

"Guys I'm going to go to the washroom. I'll be back." I said. I got up and walked in the direction of the arrows, showing were the washrooms were. Once I was out of the room, I started running.

-----

I ran down a white hallway, until I saw a desk. Information. I walked up to a friendly older woman.

"Hello young lady. Is there anything I can help you with? Are you lost?" She asked.

"I'm a little bit lost. I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm looking for a patient. He came here in an ambulance, and I need to know where he is. His name is Sora. Could you please help me?" I asked, in one breathe.

"Yes. There was a boy named Sora in the emergency room, he is now in room," She checked a folder behind her desk, "457. On the 6th floor." She said, smiling.

"Thank you so much. Do you happen to have any information about his condition?" I asked.

"All I know is that he is having heart problems, and hes not conscious. I don't know if hes alive. He was checked in with a girl who had a broken nose." She said. Paine was here, with a broken nose. Nice. I thanked her again and started running again.

I ran down another hallway, passing room with children, adults, anyone. I saw nurses, people yelling at me, it's not like they could stop me. Nothing could get me to stop right now. I just kept going down hallways and through large rooms until I saw an elevator. After about two minutes the elevator arrived.

I clicked the 6 button, and had the longest elevator ride of my life. Once the doors were open, I stopped. Looking around, trying to compose myself. On the wall was a sign. Rooms 375-450 ---- Rooms 451-530 --- . I went to the right. I walked slowly, and I finally thought about what I was doing. The doctors wouldn't tell me anything, and I looked foolish. But, I had to try. 453, 454, 455, I braced myself. Could I really handle seeing him? Dead? 456, 457. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, and walked into the room that I knew I wasn't supposed to be in. And there he was.

Sora lay on a small hospital bed, in a short green baggy gown. A hospital gown. His beautiful eyes were closed. Maybe even permanently. Tears ran down my face. He was pale, and his hair looked flatter than usual. Three doctors stood over him, and I noticed his chest. He was cut, one doctor had a knife like thing in his hand. Another was putting a needle in his hands, it hooked into a bag of fluid that hung upside down on a pole. The third doctor was touching something, inside Soras chest. I assumed it was the pump he had, but what did I know.

After a long time of just staring at him, I snapped. I didn't want to disturb the people trying to save him, so I found a nurse. Who looked rather mad I was in there.

"What do you think your doing? Get out of this room!" She said. She started to push me towards the door.

"Don't touch me. I need answers. That," I pointed to Sora, "is the love of my life." I said. I burst out in more tears. The nurse pulled me with her into a hallway.

"Okay. I will help you out, but not in there. We cant bother them. What do you want?" she said.

"Well, will he be okay? What happened? Is he dead? Will he die? Why did this happen?" I asked.

"I don't know, he had a very serious heart attack, we think, hes not dead, he might die, I don't know." She said. So, he was alive. He was alive! I turned around yelling 'Thank you' to the nurse, and ran back to the elevator. He was alive. His heart didn't stop. I ran down more hallways, ran past the information desk, and kept running until I saw the waiting room. I burst in there, and about 10 people looked at me.

"Roxas! Hes alive!" I shouted. More people looked at me. So, I sat down, directing my conversation to only him and Olette.

"What are you talking about Kairi?" Roxas said.

"I found him. I looked, and asked people and I found his room. He was there, unconscious. Doctors cut him open, and there doing something to his heart. He had a serious heart attack, and he still may die. But, hes alive." I said. Roxas' face lite up. Sure this didn't mean it was over, he would still probably die. But, maybe he wouldn't.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you Kairi, thank you so much. For everything. For making him happy, everything." I said. Olette smiled at me.

"I told you all from the start, I knew it was a good idea." She said.

"Guys, its not over yet. We still have to wait." I said. I didn't want to talk anymore. So, I leaned onto the arm of my chair, and fell asleep.

-----

I woke up hours later, leaning on Olette, who was asleep. Roxas had his head in his hands, crying. Loudly. Had something happened? I knew it. He was dead. My world stopped around me, realizing that Sora was gone, killed me.

"Roxas, what happened?" I asked.

He looked up from his hands, and he was smiling, "Kairi, hes okay." He said. I began crying loudly too. Except, tears of happiness. My prince was alive, and he was okay.

"How? What happened?" I asked.

"Who ever told you it was a heart attack, lied. Probably not wanting to tell you. His heart had stopped. Except, the pump worked. But it still knocked him out, and almost killed him. The doctors got to his heart and did something, im not doctor, but hes okay. But there's a problem, hes still sick. It could happen again." He said. This wasn't just going to end was it?

"At least hes alive. He will be alright! And maybe they will find him a heart soon. They have to." I said.

-----

After six hours from finding out Sora would be okay, the doctor came out again.

"He can have visitors now." He said. We all got up, and followed him. He led us up to the sixth floor, to room 457. Sora was it the same hospital bed, except there was no blood, or doctors. His eyes were still closed, we sat in chairs around him. I held his warm hand in mine.

"Sora, wake up." Roxas said. Soras eyes twitched, and slowly opened, reveling his bright blue eyes, that I love.

"Kairi, what happened? Where am I? We were at prom, dancing, I was saying how you make me happy, then my mind is blank. What happened guys?" Sora asked. He had no clue what was going on.

"Your heart stopped. But the pump, and the doctors, saved you. You will be okay, be you still have the disease, and it could happen again." Roxas told him.

"Oh. Kairi, im so sorry." Sora said. I just smiled at him.

"Don't be sorry silly. I love you, im just happy your okay." I said.

So, everything was fine. For now. But, Sora needs a heart. Or this could happen again. What to do...

-----

A/N: I know it kinda seems like the story's over now, but don't worry. Much more to go!


	10. Kissing in the rain

Chapter 10: Kissing in the rain

A/N: Ive been having some writers block.. first time experiencing it. lol. Sorry if this chapter sucks.

Lelouch0: Thank you. :) I try. I love your comments. :D

The Red Kunoichi: Thank you! Jeeze, you think I would kill Sora? No promises for the future. JK JK

XWhiteRabbitX: See? Don't be sad. He lives. No problem, its all good. :)

keyblademasteroflove: Thank you Tika!

GCDrifta: No problem! I really appreciate it. I thought I lost you as a reader! lol. :) Good luck with your story.

-----

Sora got to come home today, after about a week. We spent all of our time together at the hospital.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said, waving at me from a wheelchair. It was hospital regulation that everyone leaves in a wheelchair. For safety, though it made no sense to me. He wheeled over to me, and I bent down to hug him.

"Well Sora, are you ready to go home? Do you feel okay?" I asked. I really wanted him to get home, but I couldn't chance him being sick.

"I feel great! I feel so good." Sora said. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I couldn't even imagine what would have happened to me if he didn't make it. Sora had only been apart of my life for a little more than a month, but it felt like I have known him forever. I couldn't imagine how my life would have gone without him. Who would I end up dating? Roxas? Tidus? Too weird to think of. Sora was just perfect. Without him, there was no me.

"That's great. I'm so happy to hear that, so lets go." I said. Since his parents were at work, I was in charge of driving him home. He couldn't drive himself, since hes on painkillers. And Roxas was at school. School wasn't really on my Reidar at the moment.

Sora pushed him self towards the door, I folowed. I offered to push him, but he refused. After about 5 minutes we got to the car. Now, he could ditch the chair. He stepped, carefully, and caught his balance. He got into the passenger seat, and I drove. The hospital was far from home.

"So, what do you remember?" I asked Sora.

"Well, I remember that I loved you. We were so happy. Then, my memory is black. I remember dreaming. That's all." He said, he hadn't told me about a dream before.

"You were dreaming? What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

"Us. We were at school, and everything was great. Roxas, Olette, Naminé, Riku. We were all in the cafeteria. Having lunch. I know it sounds simple, not like a fun dream, but I loved it. We were joking around, having a great time. Then, I woke up." He said. We talked for another twenty minutes. The weather was great, it was sunny with big puffy clouds in the sky. It was supposed to rain, but it wasn't yet.

Over on the side of the road was a small store, it was on old fashioned restaurant. I decided to drive closer to it. On the window it read, _Shakes, Malts, Floats. _

"Hey Sora, are you thirsty?" I asked, as I pulled into a parking spot.

"So thirsty. Where are we?" He asked. He looked around, and noticed the signs. He smiled. We got out of the car, and went into the restaurant.

Inside there was another couple, eating burgers at a booth in the corner. I could only see three employees in the resteraunt. A waitress, and two cooks.

"Hello and welcome to Marvelous Malt. Right this way," She said. She led us to a table for two, beside a window. Outside was an old Oak tree, with a tire swing attached.

The waitress brought us two menus. I looked it over, and decided I wanted a strawberry milkshake. Yummy.

"What are you going to get?" I asked Sora.

"Well, I was thinking about a Rootbeer float, but I think I might get a vanilla milkshake. I cant choose." He said, laughing. In the end he decided on the float. The waitress brought our drinks, and left.

"Mmm," I said, trying the thick shake, "this is so good." Sora poked the ice cream on the top of his float. Trying to sink it.

"Why won't the ice cream sink?" He asked me. What a kid he was.

"I don't know. Maybe because its a float?" I said. Sora laughed. After a long time of drinking, joking, and laughing, we finished our drinks.

"Say Kairi, want to go play on the tire swing?" He asked, pointing out the window.

"Sure!" I said. We left the restaurant, paying the waitress. We walked around the side of the building, to where we saw the Oak tree. I ran towards it and jumped on it, sitting inside the tire like a little girl.

"Push me Sora!" I shouted, laughing. He ran up to me and pushed the swing from behind. We played around.

"Kairi, I want to be with you forever," He said. As I jumped out of the tire. He got inside it, and I took my turn pushing.

"So, be with me forever." I said. Sora jumped out of the swing, and almost fell. He turned towards me, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Maybe I will." He said. He gentally crashed his lips on mine. Kissing me quickly, with force. I kissed him back. He tasted like vanilla, and smelt like chocolate. I couldn't get enough of it. Our lips worked together, to create a feeling of pure joy and happiness. He pulled away to breathe.

"Good," I said, "because I want to be with you too." He kissed me again, and I heard the crash of thunder over my head. Suddenly, it started to rain. I pulled away from him kiss.

"Lets go! Its raining! Were going to get wet!" I said, I turned to run towards the car, but he grabbed my hand and spun back around to face him.

"Wait, lets enjoy this." He said. I kissed him again. The air smelt like damp grass, but not in a gross way. It was natural. Sora kissed me softly this time, his lips felt like clouds. He was soft, and wonderful. I truly loved him. With all my heart, I would give him my heart, but he already has it. If only we were the same blood type. What am I thinking... I would die for him, but he wouldn't want that anyway. If only there was some way to find him a heart...

After a long time of enjoying being with eachother, we got cold. I didn't want Sora to get sick, so we decided to get in the car.

"I'm ready to go home. How about you?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. By the way, when we get home, there's a surprise for you at my house." He said.

We drove the long drive home, and Sora fell asleep. Once I pulled up to Soras house, I couldn't believe my eyes.

-----

"Do you like your surprise?" Sora asked, as I walked into his house in awe.

"Yes!" I said. Olette grabbed my arm and pulled my towards the bathroom.

"Hurry Kairi! You have to get ready before everyone shows up!" She said.

-----

A/N: Surprises are awesome. Next chapter is the surprise! and more. Hows that for writers block? lol.


	11. Queen of Hearts

Chapter 11: Queen of hearts

A/N: Pfft, writers block can go *insert dirty phrase here*. I'm new and improved with whole new motivation! Disclaimer, I don't own kingdom hearts, its characters, or any of the songs used in this chapter or any.

The Red Kunoichi: lol. Writers block gone. I kicked its a**. Dang straight.

XWhiteRabbitX: lol I wrote that whole chapter around that. I was like. "I wanna make a joke about ice cream." Thus came that chapter. Now onto the surprise! You wouldn't want me to ruin it would you? :)

keyblademasteroflove: I know right? Very cute. :)

KairiLuvsSora4Ever: Thank you! Wow I'm really glad I can do that for you. :)

VaynexArabella4ever: Thanks. I get through it. I appreciate the comment. :)

ToshiroHitsugaya: Thanks! I like romance. :) Of course I know its you.

Sora532: Lol I make no promises. Thanks for the comment.

-----

"Olette!" I shouted as Olette shoved clothing at me. I picked up the familiar pink dress that I originally bought for my first date with Sora.

"Hurry Kairi! Every ones coming at 5! Its... 4:47! We still need to do your hair." She said to me. I threw on the dress, once Olette turned around to face the wall.

"So, I assume this was all your idea?" I asked, as she got out a bag of makeup.

"Well, with help from Roxas. Sora was in on it though. We just thought, you couldn't have the prom you have always wanted. So, we made one for you, but only with our friends." She said. When I walked up to the house it was decorated like the dance hall our school had rented out. Olette and Roxas had made an almost exact copy of the prom, since it was ruined. How sweet were they?

"Thank you so much Olette! So who is coming?" I asked. I was really happy about this. It was the nicest thing ever. A surprise prom? I would have never thought of it!

"Well; you and Sora, Roxas and I, Namine and Riku, that boy Pense and his girlfriend Xion, and that girl from math Larxene is coming with her boyfriend Zexion. Them, and a few more people from school. But don`t worry, I made sure not to invite Selphie, Yuna, Paine, or Rikku." She said. This night sounded like fun. I hurried up to get dressed so I could join in. People would start arriving soon.

-----

I heard the front door opening and closing.

"Olette there here! People are here! Common lets go!" I said, as Olette put in and orange stud earring.

I grabbed her arm as we ran down the stairs, more people had came in than I thought. About 6 people from school that I had never talked to were here, along with Riku, Namine, Roxas, and Sora. I walked down the stairs and Sora smiled at me. I tryed to look better than at the original prom, caving in and putting on some eye makeup.

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, everyone was looking at us. Some girls looked sad for me, some looked jealous. Some guys were checking out Olette and I, so I guess we did look good. Sora looked up at my with his bright, sky blue eys, and grinned. His face lit up the room.

After a while of mingling with people, everyone had arrived. So, Roxas decided to dj the party, and started to play some music. He played on of my favorite songs, Turn it up, by steros, and we all started dancing. It was a very good time, dancing along with people I loved, not a care in the world. It took all the pressure off from what had happened.

After a long time of laughing, dancing, talking, and joking around, Roxas decided to push my buttons. He played the song, I don't wanna miss a thing. It kind of hurt to hear it, since all I could think of was Sora collapsing in my arms. Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to see Sora, holding out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me. I couldn't decide if this was romantic or not.

"I guess so." I said. I took his hand, and he held my waist with the other. I held his shoulder. We danced slowly, to the beat of the music, and I placed my head on his chest. He bent down his head to kiss my forehead a few times.

As the song got to the part, _Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, _Sora sang along with it. He sang quietly, so only I could hear. I started to cry. Everything I had been blocking in my head had pushed through, rushing in at once. Sora singing, collapsing. Leaving, heart attack. Sleeping, surgory. Everything I had forced myself not to think of came back, and tears were rushing down my face. Heart. Feeling your heart beating, I had to. To know it wouldn't happen again, I listened to his heart beat.

I pushed my ear against his chest and listened. His heart made a clear noise, _ba-boom ba-boom._Over and over again. I realized, it was the mos comforting sound on earth. To hear his heart beat, and know he was alright, made everything better. All the troubles and thoughts in my head flew away, and I smiled. Sora may have to go trough this, but he didn't have to do it alone. I would always be there for him.

"Sora, I was really worried when you were hurt. I thought you... wouldn't make it. I know you only have a certain time, until you are either cured, or you... die. But, I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be there for you. I love you." I said to him, with a single tear falling down my face. I knew I shouldn't have put on eye makeup.

"I love you too Kairi, more than anything. You have no reason to worry, my heart will be fine. Because the world isn't cruel enough to kill me now that I have you. Your the Key to my Heart Kairi, remember?" He said. I cried more, a mixture of happiness, love, and depression flew though me.

I spent the rest of the time in happiness. Trying to forget the bad, and have a good time. I enjoyed the feeling of hugging him. I pushed every thought out of head and felt his warm arms wrapped around me. Once the song was over, Tik Tok came on next. Olette, Namine, and I started dancing, jumping around, and having a great time. A big group of girls joined us. I looked around and saw Xion, Larxene, Alice, Yuffie, and so many others dancing with us. It was a really great time.

Through the rest of the night I talked to so many people, I opened up, let people see who I was. I danced with Sora a lot, and my sister. Roxas even got a break to dance with Olette when Riku took over the DJ booth. Everyone was having a great time. At the end of the night, the prom committees captain, who had been invited by Sora, took the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I hope your having fun at the after-prom prom!" She said. All 50ish teenagers screamed and yelled.

"I'm glad to hear your all excited! But, it's time to announce the prom King and Queen! Would the nominees for prom queen please come over to the DJ booth! Yuffie, Olette, Aqua, Olette, and Kairi!" She said. I was very surprised to hear this, nobody had told me there would be prom king and queen, let alone I was in the running's. I walked towards the DJ booth and lights were shining in my eyes. Olette stood beside me. Yuffie was wearing a short black halter dress. Aqua had a long blue V neck dress. Olette was wearing her orange dress from the first prom, they all looked amazing.

"Wow girls! You all look great! Now lets get the kings up here! Can we have Riku, Axel, Ventus, Sora, and Leon!" She said. I saw all the guys stand in a line like the girls.

"Now for what you have all been waiting for!" She opened a small white envelope, "Your prom Queen, is Kairi! The new girl at our school is our prom queen!" She said happily. This was a big surprise for me. I had not been expecting to win. I walked over to the front of the floor we had, and everyone was looking at me. I smiled at them, very happy to have this surprise.

"Now for the King! At the beginning of the night, everybody voted!" She said, Sora must have distracted me from the voting, as a surprise, "and your chosen prom King is... Leon!" She said with enthusiasm. Sora shrugged. I was defiantly shocked at what had happened. Leon came and stood beside me. Another student from the prom committee came with crowns, and went to put them on our heads. Before he could, Leon grabbed a microphone from the announcers hand.

"Hey everybody. I'm very happy that you voted for me to be your prom king. It's a big honor. But, I'm not the right man for this job. Kairi is th queen, so we should let Sora be the king. I mean, we all know hes her king." He said. How sweet of him, every student was quiet for a while, and I wondered if they were upset, then all of a sudden they started clapping. Soon everyone was cheering and clapping, Sora came up to were Leon was, shook his hand and took his place.

The other student with the crowns placed the small, plastic Tiara on my head, and a larger crown on Soras. This was like a fairy tale all over again.

"Okay well, this is a twist! Your new prom king is Sora! Now its time for the King a queen to share a dance." Said the announcer.

Sora took my waist, and I took his shoulders. It felt natural after so many times. Roxas played the song, The Reason by Hoobastank. I felt like that was the perfect song right now. He held me close to his body, and moved swiftly, back and forth. When I was a little girl I always told myself I would find the perfect guy once I got older. We would dance, and he would be so romantic. Once I got into high school, I knew that guy didn't exist. Until I met Sora.

I looked around and a few other couples were dancing. Sora bent down to whisper in my ear.

"So, how was prom?" He asked.

"Just perfect." I said.

"That's great. I'm very happy to hear that, want to stay at my here tonight? Roxas will be at Olettes and my parents are at some party." He asked.

"I'd love that." I said.

-----

Once the prom was over, everyone left. Roxas went to Olettes, and after a while of cleaning up, the house was back to normal. We decided to sit on the lie on the couch and watch some TV.

"So, you got to be prom king. It was very nice of Leon to do that, but he didn't have to. You would be my king no matter who wore a crown." I said to him. He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. You really are a queen though, the queen of my heart." He said.

-----

We spent the rest of the night enjoying being with each other. We watched some movies, and got to bed early. I got to wear Soras clothes again, and they were just as comfortable. I slept like a baby, with Soras arms around me it was hard not to. I woke up the next morning and thought about the prom. I felt like I was in a fairytale. I was Cinderella, at the ball. Sora was my prince. This time, my carriage didn't turn back into a pumpkin. But, if I didn't do anything about it, my time would eventually run out.

-----

A/N: Im sorry for the later update. I try to write quickly, but I was very busy this week. Lots of school work. But, here it is. :)


End file.
